This invention relates generally to a water distribution system for directing the flow of water between a reservoir, such as a live well on a fishing boat, and a water source, such as a lake or river.
In fishing vessels, such as bass fishing boats, live wells are provided wherein a manual valve is used to permit water to flow into the live well until the tank level is equalized with the water level of the water source. Normally, the live well is filled while the boat is stationary in the water. If an operator fails to close the manual valve when the boat moves off with any speed, the live well is drained. This can lead to the death of any fish in the live well. It is also desirable to be able readily to empty the live well, either by running the boat with the valve open or by pulling the boat out of the water and draining the live well by gravity.
Previously, the only available control means has been a valve which functions in the manner described above. Often an operator will forget to close the valve when appropriate. For example, under the pressures of competitive fishing, operators frequently fail to place the valve in the proper position, resulting in the loss of water from the live well and the death of fish contained in the live well. In many fishing tournaments this results in a serious penalty for the contestant. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a simple water distribution system which can safely, conveniently and inexpensively control live well water filling and emptying cycles and preclude the accidental emptying of a live well when a boat is moved in the water source or is pulled out of the water.